Consumers have their choice of numerous different communication technologies. The Internet and the World Wide Web, i.e., the Web, have become ubiquitous. Persons of all ages and backgrounds use the Web in connection with virtually all aspects of their lives—work, school, business, and entertainment. Email has likewise become pervasive with many users maintaining multiple email addresses. More recently, alternative communication technologies have gained acceptance. For example, texting, instant messaging, and short messaging service, real-time audio/video communication or recording are now widely used. This is particularly true amongst younger individuals.
The penetration of these various communication technologies has taken place with the simultaneous acceptance of a wide array of various communication devices. For example, many consumers have abandoned wireline phones for wireless phones. Personal digital assistants (PDA's), tablet PC's, and the like have become the preferred communication device for many.
Conventionally, consumers employ any one of the various communication technologies to communicate with others who are using the same communication technology. For example, persons who use text messaging send text messages to others that use text messaging. Persons send emails to others that receive emails. People place digital wireless telephone calls to others who use telephony for voice and video communication.